


[Podfic] There's My Territory

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of Dira Sudis' There's My Territory [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cookies, Disordered Eating, Internalized Kink Shaming, Lingerie, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Dira Sudis' 'There's My Territory'</p><p> </p><p>"That's the beauty of this stuff," the salesman said, tilting his head toward the display Bucky had been looking at. "Nobody knows what you're keeping under your clothes. That's between you and yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There's My Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's My Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202087) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Title: There's My Territory

Author: Dira Sudis  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam WIlson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
Rating: Explicit

Summary:  
"That's the beauty of this stuff," the salesman said, tilting his head toward the display Bucky had been looking at. "Nobody knows what you're keeping under your clothes. That's between you and yourself."

 

Length: 02:34:12  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/There%27s%20My%20Territory.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the beginning is "Arrival at Nara" by Alt-J, the song at the end is "Video Games (Lana Del Rey cover)" by The Young Professionals.
> 
> Angst! Recovery! OT3! Bucky in lingerie!! This story is basically everything I ever wanted and I knew I wanted to record it as soon as I read it! 
> 
> Thanks to Dira Sudis for blanket permission!
> 
> (ALSO if you enjoy this story, definitely go listen to (or read) the adorable coda, [Kinky Retail Professionalism](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2577881)!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Times Derek and Stiles Argue About Batman (and One Time They Agree About Captain America)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644583) by [Spitshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/pseuds/Spitshine)




End file.
